Layers
by NeedSomePegassistance
Summary: Twilight is studying more into the Elements of Harmony, and Pinkie Pie is first to help her. Turns out Pinkie has more of a dark past then Twilight had anticipated. She learns things about the earth pony she may have never guessed before. Clopfic. Twinkie pairing. *I posted this first on my fim fiction account.*
1. One

It was an average day in Ponyville. Sunlight radiated pleasantly to the town below; the weather was perfect. There was hustle and bustle throughout the town as several ponies roamed around, minding their own business. Twilight Sparkle had emerged from her home not too much earlier with Spike by her side. She had a goal to eventually reach and she had set out just for that purpose.

"So…what are we doing out today again?" Spike asked.

"I would prefer to have a more in-depth analysis on the Elements of Harmony," Twilight began, staring ahead determinedly. "I'm going to speak with each one of our friends individually in hopes that they will help me with that research. We're out today to see who to talk to first. Haven't I mentioned my intention of this project before?

"Uh…yeah, right. Now I remember." Spike said, obviously lying. Twilight rolled her eyes. Suddenly, she spotted an unmistakable puffy pink mane among to crowd.

"Pinkie! Wait up!" Hearing her name called, Pinkie turned around and scanned the crowd to see who had made an effort to seize her attention. Twilight tried to keep an eye on Pinkie Pie so she wouldn't lose track of her. She managed quickly through the crowd, dodging various ponies as she went, trying to catch up with the pink pony. Spike tried to keep up with her.

"Hey! Slow down! I can't keep up with ponies!" Spike yelled as his stubby legs took him as fast as he could go. He wasn't paying attention when Twilight stopped, and he ran right into her then fell to the ground.

"Oh! Hey Twilight! What's up?" Pinkie spoke cheerfully as they began walking together, neither of the ponies minding the small dragon a few feet behind them, rubbing his head in temporary pain.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Spike yelled as he rebounded and caught up with the two mares.

"I'm doing a more in-depth research of the technicalities of the Elements of Harmony individually," She said somewhat out of breath, "I thought what better to do it with the actual pony representations of the elements? So you wanna be the first and help me research?" She asked.

"Okie dokie! I'm not sure about all that, but I'll do anything to help a friend!" Pinkie said, smiling widely.

"Okay great! You wanna come by later today then?" Twilight spoke, relieved that she would help.

"I'm not busy so, alright!" She beamed.

"Okay! See you later!" Twilight said as she began trotting back towards her home. "Guess she's the first." She thought out loud.

"But Twilight," Spike groaned, "what am I gonna do while you do your research thing? I'll be so bored!" The lavender unicorn was frantically scrambling around her library, getting things ready and locating the necessary research materials she may need.

"Oh, Spike, I don't know, read a book?" Twilight thoughtlessly suggested, obviously preoccupied.

Spike groaned. "I'll just go take a nap." He stretched his arms and headed for the staircase.

"Fine, Spike, Just-" She started, turning around to realize the baby dragon had already gone upstairs. She rolled her eyes and got together a few last things before Pinkie's arrival.

Twilight had her back turned to the door when she heard a loud slam. Startled, she turned around to find Pinkie Pie invading her personal space.

"Hi Twilight!" The pink pony shouted, "I'm ready to do the researchy thingy!"

"I can see that!" She laughed nervously, then turned her gaze beyond Pinkie to the door. "You may have put a dent in my wall!"

"Oh, that's not a problem." She giggled. "So what do you need me to do?"

"Well really, I'm just studying how the Elements of Harmony work; more how they're situated by pony representatives, rather than why…" The unicorn explained. Pinkie stared blankly, obviously not understanding.

"Basically, I'm going to do more of an interview with you rather than hooking you up to a bunch of gadgets." She clarified. Twilight had designed her questions specifically to answer questions about Pinkie's element, laughter; it is known that usually ponies that laugh and smile a lot had the darkest pasts. She didn't want to make Pinkie uncomfortable, however.

"Ooh! Can I lay on a therapist's couch like the mental patients do?! Do you have a clipboard –OH!- and a fake mustache? And maybe-" Twilight shoved her hoof into Pinkie's mouth.

"Why would you even need-? Never mind. Just, take a seat over there." She pulled her hoof out of the pink pony's face. She shrugged then trotted to the seat Twilight directed her to. Twilight followed her then stood next to her podium which was equipped with everything she needed to record information and research it.

"Okay…" She vocalized, magicking her freshly inked quill into the air and readying it over her blank notepad. "I'm just going to start by asking you general questions about your life...like your past and similar things. Tell me if a question gets too personal or you just don't want to answer it."

"Okie dokie!" Pinkie agreed, crossing her legs and putting her hooves in her lap.

"First question," She said, mulling over the piece of paper next to her notes. "did you have many friends during childhood?"

"Um, no, not really, besides my wonderful siblings." She smiled.

Twilight hastily scribed something then prodded further, "Did you not go to public school…?" She hesitated. "Or were you some sort of outcast?"

"No, silly! I was home schooled. My parents didn't trust what they called "the system"."

"Interesting…" Twilight mumbled, writing.

"Ooh, more questions! This answering thing is fun!" The earth pony bounced in her seat.

"In a moment, Pinkie…" The lavender pony finished writing her sentence then looked back up to meet Pinkie's eyes. "Did your parents ever…" She began cautiously. "…abuse you? Sorry if it's too personal…" She trailed off.

"Abuse me…?" Pinkie got quieter. "Like, how?"

"Like, physically or mentally…or maybe sexually. You don't have to answer; it's just for the research…"

Pinkie was uncomfortably quiet for a moment. It made Twilight worry. "Twilight…" She began, looking at her hooves. Her tone was noticeably depleted of it's usually charm.

"Like I said, y-you don't need to answer…" She reiterated, stumbling over her own words. The pink pony seemed to be tearing up.

"Oh, Twilight!" Pinkie suddenly exclaimed, jumping off her chair and grabbing at Twilight's hind legs though the lavender pony was leaning over her podium, "it was…awful." She cried.

"What, Pinkie? Are you serious? Your parents actually abused you?" Twilight questioned, getting off the podium to hug Pinkie in an embrace, moving to lean against a nearby wall.

"Not just me, some of my sisters, too! And not my parents…j-just my dad…" She sobbed into Twilight's shoulder.

"Oh, Pinkie…" She spoke, running her hoof through the pink pony's mane. "You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to…"

"No," She sniffled, bringing her face out of Twilight's shoulder, "I need to tell you. I trust you. And besides…I've never told anypony, so maybe I should."

"What?!" She said surprised, making a point to look into her eyes, "Why in Equestria would you not have told anypony, Pinkie? These could be serious charges!"

"I was ashamed…he did bad things." She looked down.

"Like what?" She asked promptly. "I-I mean, you don't have to answer that."

"No, just, it was more physical stuff…and some verbal during the incidents. Like…he slapped me the second I stood up for myself and told me I was worthless. It wasn't even because I back talked, I swear! I never did! And every time my siblings and I didn't get enough work done on the rock farm, he would beat us! With belts! And not across the rump like any other parent might every now and then, but all over! Hard!" She explained quickly, more tears following as she mentioned the traumatic events specifically. She quickly burrowed her face back into the lavender pony's shoulder. "I can still remember perfectly…" Her voice was muffled by fur.

"Oh, Pinkie, I don't know what to say…" She hugged her tighter. "Did your siblings ever tell anypony?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to them since I moved into Sugarcube Corner…" She answered lazily because of the sudden depression. She could feel her hair droop.

"What did your mother do when she found he was beating you?" She asked cautiously.

"She was never home," she sniffed, "he always made sure she was never home." She whimpered.

"Didn't she see the marks on you and your siblings?"

"No…we had to cover them up."

"And you didn't just tell her?"

"We were afraid to."

It was then Twilight realized how obvious everything was. Everything about Pinkie's character. It was true what they said; the happiest ones have the darkest past. Pinkie not only grew up on a dull rock farm, but she never got the opportunity to socialize let alone build social skills at public school because of over-protective parents. Her father disregarded the notion raising his offspring right and he chose to beat them. Being slimy and waiting for his wife to leave. She bet he even threatened them not to tell. Her siblings must've been the only ponies in which she could store her trust. They were probably all she had. Once she broke out of her shell, earning her cutie mark, and moving to Ponyville, she must've never spoken to them again! The one time she let her depression break through was when she thought she was losing all the friends she finally had the chance to make; the best ones she's had in her life since she started over. It all made so much sense. She probably attempted to bury her past and start over, layering her personality with sugary coats with hyper, hilarious antics and laughter. And all this time she's never complained. Seems she has broken, and only to Twilight. She began to question what she meant to the pink pony for her to do such a thing.

"Pinkie…" she began, "thanks for trusting me enough to be the first person you've told. I don't have to tell anypony, if you don't want me to, but I feel your father should be brought to justice…"

"No!" She looked up desperately, wide-eyed at Twilight. "I mean, please, just leave it in the past…it's why I came to Ponyville…we don't need to go into this…I-I'm just glad I could tell you."

"Why me, though?" She questioned. "Why have I been the first pony and apparently the only pony who you would ever tell this to?"

"Because…" She stated, pouting and blushing a little, "you're the only pony I can trust. Sure, I have other friends, but you're smart, sensitive, and I know you'll care beyond an 'I'm sorry to hear that'."

"Pinkie, I may have misjudged you…I took you for a happy-all-the-time, careless, rambunctious party-pony…but…you have layers." She mused solemnly.

"Ooh, layers? Like a cake?" She said, her tone changing drastically as she looked into Twilight's eyes excitedly.

The lavender pony chuckled. "Yes, Pinkie, like a cake."

Twilight returned the gaze. She watched her eyes twinkle as she appreciated her bounce-back attitude. Pinkie instinctively bit her bottom lip a little; Twilight couldn't help but find it adorable. The atmosphere was changing very quickly and she was sure even a slightly naïve pony like Pinkie was picking up on it.

"P-Pinkie…" She stuttered, her heart thumping out of her chest as she noticed how very subtly the pink pony's face was inching towards hers. Suddenly Twilight was very aware of every place on her body that she was touching Pinkie's; the areas were highlighted with temperature.

Ever so softly with a hint of caution, their lips met. Twilight's eyes widened and fluttered shut along with the earth pony's, which had been half-lidded. Pinkie's lips were soft and warm, and it made the lavender pony melt. The kiss lasted a good ten seconds full of a feeling neither pony could quite put their hooves on yet, but they both wanted more.

"I-I didn't even know you were into mares…" Twilight stuttered after they separated.

"I don't actually know…I just know I'm into you." She stated with all the seriousness she could possess in one statement. "Wait! You aren't bothered by this, a-are you?" She spoke in a high-pitch, afraid she had done something wrong.

"No, no! I like it…a lot…it's just a surprise is all."

"Well, you know me, surprises are my specialty." She winked. Twilight giggled, effectively crumbling some of the awkward bashfulness that had formed around the situation using laughter, another thing in which the pony now atop her happened to specialize.

Pinkie moved to hover over Twilight, and before either pony knew it, their lips were reunited. Twilight was completely relaxed underneath her as she let the passion swell within her. In a slightly tentative manner, Pinkie slid her tongue from between her own lips to Twilight's, gently running the muscle along the length of her lips before the unicorn slid her tongue out to meet hers. With no haste, their tongues wrestled with the perfect balance of playfulness and passion.

Pinkie, suddenly more dominant, plunged her tongue deeper into Twilight's mouth, effectively forcing the lavender pony to open her mouth further. She prodded the details of her cavern, causing the pony beneath her to moan into her mouth. Twilight gently messaged Pinkie's tongue with her own as she let her explore her mouth. Suddenly, she closed her mouth ever so slightly and began suckling on the pink pony's tongue, this time causing the latter to moan. Twilight found it both extremely adorable and oddly arousing, as she could feel the heat rise in her nether regions. The two broke away eventually, blushing and breathing heavily, pools of blue gazing into orbs of purple.

"Pinkie…" Twilight began, "do you want to…go further?"

"I've wanted to for a while, Twilight."

"Well sorry if we were going too slow, I thought-"

"No, silly! I meant before I even came over here." Pinkie casually confessed.

Twilight's expression changed to one conveying more seriousness. "Wait, are you serious? You…liked me before this?"

Pinkie nodded quickly. "Mhm!"

"Oh, Pinkie, I don't know what to say!" She avoided her eyes nervously, her blush more prominent.

"You don't need to say anything, just kiss me!" She exclaimed.

"Mmf!"

Twilight couldn't help but giggle a bit as Pinkie, with more audacity, slid her tongue into her mouth. This time, the lavender pony fought back and gained entrance into the pink pony's mouth. She let her explore for a bit and some saliva was swapped, but then a middle ground was gained as their tongues wrestled exposed.

Pinkie took the chance to bring her hips down and grind gently against Twilight. Upon feeling the contact, she let out the cutest little moan. The lavender pony could feel her juices leak, some of it slightly matting the fur right outside her slit. The pink pony then moved Twilight's tongue out of the way and then gently nibbled her bottom lip. Then, out of nowhere, she took her tongue and shoved it down the unicorn's throat, now slowing down her grinding but maintaining stimulation.

Pinkie eventually took her tongue out of Twilight's mouth, ran it down her chin, then lightly up her jaw line, making her shudder at the feeling. She then nipped and licked along the side of her neck, to her collarbone, and before she knew it, down her torso. Twilight looked down at her nervously while she kept at her task, focused and wearing a seductive expression. She made her way down past her marehood, skipping it, and going to her thighs to tease her. She planted little kisses with dashes of tongue along her inner thigh, making Twilight squirm. Centimeter by centimeter she inched closer to her dripping prize.

"Ugh…Pinkie…please…" Twilight groaned, having a hard time with the teasing. Her swollen clit seemed to be throbbing. Pinkie made eye contact with her, her eyebrow furrowed with a suggestive gaze. Without words, she plunged her tongue between the lavender pony's folds.

"Ah! Ooh…Pinkie…" She moaned, throwing her head back as the earth pony went to work. She slid her wet muscle up and down through her slit, tasting her first. Then quickly, she plunged her hot tongue deep into Twilight. She drove it as far up her as she could, her jaw line itself touching the unicorn. She licked with fair pressure against her walls, causing her to squirm.

"Oh…P-Pinkie…" Twilight muttered a little under her breath. Pinkie pulled her tongue out from inside her, some of her juices following suit. She dragged her tongue slowly up through her folds until she reached her swollen clit. She traced wide circles around it. Twilight started sweating a bit. Finally, she wrapped her tongue around the bundle of nerves and applied more pressure. She pulled her tongue back a bit then started flicking at it at a fair pace.

"Ah! Ugh…Pinkie…that feels s-so good…" The unicorn shuddered. Pinkie was delighted with how vocal she was. She then wrapped her lips around her clit and took into her mouth, both sucking and licking with great intensity. That was all the lavender pony needed.

"AH! P-Pinkie! I'm going to c-c…" Twilight's eyes were squeezed shut as she felt the heat become explosive. The earth pony only picked up pace as the unicorn came furiously into her mouth and on various parts of her face, her muscles wildly contracting.

"Oh, Pinkie! I'm so sorry! I got it all over your face…" Twilight said after regaining most of her senses, blushing furiously.

"Don't be, it's delicious!" Pinkie replied, trying to lick her own face. Twilight felt oddly more embarrassed hearing that, but she chuckled at how adorable Pinkie looked trying to lick her own face.

"Let me help…" Twilight said quietly, gaining a mixture of courage and passion. She sat up and started licking her own juices off the earth pony's face. Pinkie was surprised, but mostly aroused at the erotic display of sexual audacity. She began to feel her own need pulsating.

Twilight licked around her chin then almost casually slid her already exposed tongue through the pink pony's lips, beginning another session. Pinkie moaned, leaning back on her forelegs, finally taking a turn being submissive, letting the unicorn crawl on top of her.

Twilight took the opportunity to explore her mouth, Pinkie playfully responding to each movement with her own tongue. Suddenly, she broke the kiss.

"I, um, have something we could use." She announced.

"What do you mean, "use"? We don't need protection, I mean we're both mares, silly-" Pinkie responded.

"No, Pinkie, I mean like…a toy."

"Ooh, Twilight! That's naughty! I never thought you of all people would have something like that!" Pinkie giggled. Twilight wore a puzzled expression then shook her head, not taking the time to get offended by what she meant.

"It's a, um, dildo…" She trailed off, getting quieter, "and it vibrates."

"Well what are you waiting for, silly! Go get it!" She yelled.

"Okay, but be quiet, Spike is sleeping upstairs." She remembered worryingly. Pinkie nodded determinedly, not shifting a muscle when Twilight got off of her to go fetch the desired item.

Twilight quickly trotted upstairs, opening her bedroom door quietly, trying not to wake the sleeping dragon just beyond it. She tip-toed across her room and to her bed, lifted the mattress, and then pulled out the toy. She consumed it in a bubble of magic then made her way out of the room, closing the door as quietly as she had opened it.

She trotted back down the stairs, catching sight of a certain pink pony now sprawled across the floor facing her, her legs spread apart. The lavender pony stopped dead in her tracks, losing her concentration as the toy fell from mid-air to the floor. Pinkie just giggled then cast her a very seductive gaze. The unicorn didn't say a thing as she re-magicked the toy off the ground and started moving towards the earth pony.

She moved to hover over Pinkie. The toy was floating, still incased in her magic, in the gap between their marehoods. With a smirk, she aimed it downwards, just at the pink pony's entrance. She never broke eye contact with her as she began pushing the device into the earth pony.

Pinkie jerked at the sudden expanding feeling, but relaxed almost immediately after. "Ooh~" She let out, her lids lowering. Twilight was fascinated by her sensitivity, and she plunged more inside her, almost to the base.

She pulled it almost all the way out, glimmering with Pinkie's juices. She brought her lips down to hers as she shoved it all the way back in. The earth pony twitched again. It became increasingly easier to slide the device in and out of her as her copious amount of juices continued to coat it with each entrance, an audible squelching sound following.

Twilight pulled away from Pinkie's face so she could watch her expressions as she fucked her. Her eyes were half-lidded, the visible part of her eye clouded with lust. She began panting without Twilight's mouth covering hers, and her cheeks were at least three shades darker than her natural coat color. The unicorn then took the opportunity to turn on the vibration setting.

"A-ah! Twilight! That feels so…great…" The pink pony moaned loudly, spreading her legs apart further. Twilight smirked a bit, and then felt her arousal steadily increase. She moved a hoof to her own marehood then began massaging herself at a fair pace, immediately focusing on her swollen clit.

She began multitasking as she picked up the pace on the device, slamming in and out of the earth pony, as she matched its speed with her hoof. All the while Pinkie was too physically enthralled with the vibration setting.

"Ooh…o-oh, Twilight, I'm almost-" Said pony vocalized, muttering the rest of the sentence under her breath. She picked up the pace of the toy along with her hoof, being close herself, almost set off by the sheer sight of Pinkie in the throes of sexual pleasure.

Pinkie screamed in release, covering her own mouth with her hoof remembering she needed to try to be quiet. Twilight came shortly afterwards, squirting on the lower portion of Pinkie's body.

The unicorn collapsed next to the earth pony, both of them breathing heavily and completely spent. Twilight then magicked the device out of Pinkie with an audible 'pop'.

"Twilight…" Pinkie began, "that was amazing! Thanks for being my first time…" She said.

Said pony propped herself up on her arm and looked at Pinkie. "I was your first…?"

"Well, yeah! And there's nopony I would've trusted more…" She looked away.

"Pinkie." Twilight said, moving her hoof to her face, forcing her to look at her. "I love you."

"Oh, Twilight…" The party pony said, cracking a wide smile, "I love you, too." Twilight could've sworn she saw a tear in her right eye.


	2. Telling

Pinkie Pie sat on her haunches, waiting patiently as Twilight Sparkle wandered around the library, putting back research materials then finishing her notes. Regardless of their sensual endeavor, there still was data to be recorded. Pinkie mentally went over the occurrences of that evening, trying to remember every last detail. She had wanted to just lie on the floor with her a while longer, but the bookworm insisted there were things to be done.

"Twilight?" The pink pony attempted to seize the librarian's attention.

"Hang on Pinkie, I'm almost done." She replied as she dotted the last punctuation mark to end her notes. "There. Now, what is it?"

"What does this mean…for us?" She questioned, tilting her head.

Twilight released her magical hold on the quill and obtained a blank expression. "Well, this kind of thing is more of a mutual agreement, Pinkie…" She explained. The party pony only tilted her head at a greater angle, indicating her confusion.

"Fine," she settled, "Pinkie Pie, do you want to be my marefriend?"

As usual, the first part of Pinkie to react was her mouth, which almost instantly broke into its signature enormous smile. Even though the unicorn was across the room, the earth pony's hind legs surged her into the air as she tackled Twilight to the ground, showering her face in a barrage of playful kisses.

"I'll take that as a yes…?" The librarian giggled at the relentless pony.

She kissed her forcefully on the mouth before replying, "Of course! A thousand times yes! Ooh! We should throw a party we could invite all of our friends and-"

"Wait, Pinkie, how many of our friends know how you feel about me…?"

The pink pony got significantly quieter. "Oh, um, just…Rainbow Dash. But only because-!"

Twilight interrupted a second time. "Yeah, yeah, I get it…you don't need to say it." Pinkie averted her eyes, sensing awkwardness.

"Well…how many ponies have you told?" She questioned the lavender pony.

"Told what?"

"I don't know…about your sexuality!" She furrowed her brow and chewed her own words. "What exactly is your sexuality, anyway?"

"I'm led to believe I'm bisexual…but I wasn't sure because I had never been with another mare. Now, I guess that can be confirmed…maybe. But, no, I never told anypony because nopony asked." Twilight responded, a light blush gracing her cheeks.

"What do you mean, "maybe"?" The pink pony looked worried.

"I mean. I can't exactly confirm it yet. I'm not sure that's how sexuality works." She attempted to explain, her efforts in vain, "Don't worry about it, Pinkie. I told you I love you. I wasn't lying. Isn't that all that matters?"

"I guess you're right. " Pinkie agreed. "Should we…tell everypony then? About us?"

"I guess I don't see why not…" Twilight reasoned.

The second her tone even suggested approval, Pinkie engaged in another one of her excitement fits. "So we are throwing a party? Can we invite everypony?!"

"I think we should see how the news goes over first." The lavender pony spoke. "This definitely isn't the sort of occasion suitable for a surprise party."

Pinkie calmed down and seemed to agree with Twilight's point. "So, do you wanna do that tomorrow? Tell everypony?"

"Yeah, I suppose we could do that," The unicorn said, smiling, "it could kinda be like a date. We'll go out and see who we run into. Sound good?"

"That sounds great!" The earth pony said, practically bouncing. They were both all smiles until Twilight looked at the clock.

"Oh my goodness, it's really late!" She said. "Maybe you should be getting home…"

"Oh, you're totally right! The Cakes must be worried sick!" Pinkie responded. "But before I go…." And with the, her lips were upon Twilight's, a welcome surprise, as she immediately put her tongue in her mouth for a playful dance.

She pulled away, leaving the lavender pony pleasantly stunned. "Bye Twilight!" The party pony winked on her way out the door. Twilight shook her head and tried retaining her thoughts.

Truthfully, she wasn't the least bit worried what the ponies of Ponyville would think of their relationship. They weren't the first same-gender couple. That didn't concern her in the slightest. All she was really concerned about were the demons from Pinkie's past. She still firmly believed that her father should be brought to justice one way or the other, and she intended to make it happen. She just has to convince Pinkie to let her first, and that's exactly what she planned to work on the next day. She thought about how she might go about doing such a thing as she made her way to her bedroom.

When she entered the room, she noticed Spike was still asleep. It wasn't odd considering baby dragons sleep a lot more than grown ponies, but she still couldn't help but briefly wander if he'd sleep straight through the whole night. She didn't have the attention span at the moment to entertain the thought, seeing as she had more important things to be thinking about.

By the time she was situated in bed, she had only conjured up a couple vague ideas of what she might say to convince Pinkie to let her help her.

***

Twilight awoke with a smile on her face, considering the dream she had just finished was one of the best she'd had in a while. She blinked a couple times then brought her hoof up to rub the sleep out of her eyes. There was a certain cyan pegasus right in front of her face.

"Rainbow Dash? How did you even get in here?!" Twilight shouted, scrambling out of her bed, "And how long have you been watching me?!"

"Whoa Twilight, calm down!" The pegasus responded. "Spike let me in. And I just got here."

"Well, what do you want?" She asked, playing off her clumsiness and getting up to brush her hair.

The cyan mare then wore her biggest smile. "I heard about you and Pinks," Twilight stopped the brush mid-stroke, "and I just wanted to say-"

"How could you know already?" The unicorn questioned, eyeing her through the mirror's reflection.

"Oh, Pinkie told me last night. She was walking home and I happened to be out when she ran into me and told me the news." She explained. Twilight was still suspicious, but she figured it didn't matter that much if she already knew. "I am just so happy for you guys, I mean I know how much she liked you before…"

"That's one thing I forgot to ask her last night." She thought aloud. "You wouldn't happen to know long has Pinkie had a crush on me…prior to this?"

"Oh gosh, I don't know." Rainbow said, rolling her eyes. "For as long as I can remember."

For a second, Twilight questioned the pegasus' memory, but shook her head figuring her answer just meant that it had been a considerably long time. Since she just woke up, it took a moment for the thought to register completely. Once it did, her eyes widened. She blinked hard.

"Wait, so through everything…she's liked me? Like that?"

Rainbow looked up as if to search her mind. "Sounds about right. I can remember her talking about you not even a couple days after the party we had to welcome you to Ponyville."

"She wasn't in love yet, though, right?" She questioned. The pegasus furrowed her brow. "Right. Of course not, that's silly."

"That confession wasn't until more recently." The cyan mare stated. Twilight was about to question her again, but her thought process was interrupted.

"Twilight!" Spike's voice bellowed throughout the library, "Pinkie Pie is here!"

"Looks like that's my cue to leave!" Rainbow exclaimed as she quickly flew out the window.

"Wait, I still-" The unicorn turned, but the pegasus was already gone.

Twilight made sure she was looking presentable before she trotted down the stairs to meet her significant other. Standing next to the door was Pinkie, and she appeared to be whispering to Spike. After whatever the pink pony may have whispered to him, she saw his face change from one of indifference to one of bewilderment.

"Oh, hey Twilight!" Pinkie greeted as she promptly hugged the lavender pony. Spike just stood there and said nothing.

"What were you and Spike talking about?" Twilight asked as she pulled back from the earth pony.

"She told me how you two are dating now…" Spike said blatantly.

"And…?" Twilight said, curious as to what his thoughts on the matter were.

"Oh, I'm definitely okay with it, I just…it was a surprise, is all." He explained. There was an awkward silence, which was weird considering Pinkie didn't interrupt it. "I'm going to go find something to eat." He said, looking for an excuse to leave the room. Twilight looked to Pinkie.

"So who have you told already besides Spike and Rainbow Dash?" She questioned, surprised at her ability to inform ponies so quickly.

"I think that's all so far…" Pinkie deliberately made a pose like she was thinking hard.

Twilight chuckled. "Well, how about we go out and increase the number?"

"Okie dokie!" The pink pony agreed.

The two ponies were out on the town, wandering around together with no specific destination at the moment. Twilight's stomach growled and she realized she had yet to eat anything that day.

"You wanna get something to eat?" She suggested.

"Sure! How about that restaurant over there?" Pinkie pointed a hoof in the right direction.

"I've been there a couple of times, sure." The unicorn agreed. They made their way to the restaurant and took a seat at a table outside. A waiter promptly assisted them with menus.

"So, Pinkie…" Twilight began, looking down at her menu, "…thought anymore about…you know…"

"About what, Twilight?" Pinkie looked up from her menu, puzzled.

"You know…your father…and related issues…" She mumbled in response, still pretending to read the menu.  
"…what do you mean?" The earth pony questioned with a sudden tinge of gravity in her tone.

"You remember what I suggested last night before…well, you know…" She spoke, actually looking to Pinkie's eyes this time.

"Twilight…I'm just not sure, okay? You know how much the situation affects me emotionally…" She spoke, looking away. "B-but if it helps, if I ever do decide to do something about it, I'd like you to be there with me." She smiled warmly.

Twilight smiled back. "Okay, Pinkie." She would settle for that for now; it seemed she didn't want to talk about it in public, if at all soon. The waiter came back.

"What can I get for you ladies?" He asked politely.

Twilight, having not actually looked over the menu, ordered her usual. "I'll have the daisy and daffodil sandwich and a glass of tea, unsweetened." The waiter nodded then looked in Pinkie's direction.

"Oh, um, I'll have what she's having." She smiled gently. He collected their menus and went on his way. They sat in silence until their food came.

Twilight was about to take a bite of her sandwich when she noticed that Pinkie was just staring blankly at hers. She dropped her food.

"Pinkie, look, I'm sorry I brought it up. Can you just forget about it?" She tried to keep her tone the furthest thing from harsh.

"No, Twilight…you're right." Pinkie replied solemnly.

"I'm just saying, you don't have to –wait, what?"

"You're right. We should fix this." She smiled sadly at the unicorn. "That is, if one of my other siblings hasn't already done something about it." Her expression changed instantly to one of thoughtfulness.

"What? You're serious? You really wanna bring your father to justice?" Twilight asked, puzzled.

She nodded. "I think it should be done. I want these burdens gone. I don't want to leave things unresolved…and I know you're perfectly capable of helping me, or at least comforting me while I try." She smiled.

"Oh, I am determined to help you. You can count on me. I could never leave somepony I love unhappy." She responded, smiling back.

"Aw, Twilight!" She squealed. "Thank you."

The two mares had finished their meals and were now satisfied. They had paid the waiter, plus a handsome tip, and left the establishment.

"So what do you want to do now?" Pinkie asked, her cheery attitude replenished, "We can actually make an effort to tell people, or we could go do whatever we can do to bring my father to justice."

"How about we go out of our way to tell people first? That way it will be off of my conscience." Twilight suggested.

"Okay, sounds fun!" The earth pony replied.

Together, they systematically told Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity about their newly blossoming relationship. First, they made the short trip to Fluttershy's house.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight tapped on the wooden door with her hoof, "Are you home?"

"Um, just a minute!" Fluttershy's high voice, accompanied by what sounded like a bunch of rambunctious animals, echoed outside her house. "Yes?" She said, cracking open the door ever so slightly.

"Um-" Twilight vocalized, trying to look behind the yellow pony.

"What is going on in there?" Pinkie questioned.

"Oh, um, nothing…the animals just…never mind that. What brings you guys here?" The disheveled pegasus finally asked.

"Oh! We just came to tell you that…that…" Twilight began, losing her words.

"We came to tell you that we're dating!" Pinkie finished for her, swinging her foreleg over the unicorn's shoulders.

Fluttershy blinked a couple of times. "Oh, well, um…that's nice." She spoke, not really sure of what to say. "I'm very happy for you guys, but if you don't mind, I have some animals to tend to-" *CRASH*

The pegasus quickly slammed the door, retreating into her house. She audibly yelled, "No, Angel, don't break that! Be careful!" Despite the ruckus, Pinkie still maintained her smile.

"She took that…well?" Twilight spoke.

"Oh well! At least she knows." The pink pony said.

"So… Applejack next?"

"Okay!"

With that, they ventured even further to Apple Acres, where they hoped to find Applejack. Based upon the other pony's reactions, Twilight was no longer nervous about letting anypony know, really. Initially, she had been worried one of her friends might get upset or something and it would throw off the balance of the group. So far, it wasn't looking as though it would turn out that way, thankfully.

Before they knew it, they reached the farm. Pinkie started walking in front of Twilight up the path, eager to reach their goal. The view caught the lavender pony's eye and before she knew it, she was almost mesmerized, her eyes shamelessly glued to the swaying of the pink pony's posterior.

"Should we check the barn first?" Pinkie questioned, turning her head back to look at Twilight.

"Oh, um, yeah." Twilight responded, blushing. Pinkie caught on quickly and giggled.

"Like whatcha see?" The earth pony teased, deliberately swaying her hips a wider range.

"Pinkie, please." The unicorn couldn't help but chuckle, despite her attempts at austerity. Pretty soon, they were both laughing.

"Okay, okay." She spoke once the laughter started dying down. "Let's check the barn first."

By luck, when they entered the barn, they found Applejack disconnecting the apple carriers from her back. She had just finished the morning round of apple bucking; precisely at noon, which happened to be in time for her lunch break. They had caught her just in time.

"APPLEJACK!" Pinkie shouted at an unnecessary volume.

"Aah!" The orange pony jumped. "Y'all scared me." She said, holding a hoof to her chest, regulating her breathing.

"Sorry about that…" Twilight apologized on the pink pony's behalf.

"It ain't a big deal, it is Pinkie, after all." She said. "So, what can ah be helpin' y'all with?"

Pinkie stared at Twilight, expecting her to talk this time. "Um, Pinkie and I are…well, in a relationship." She stated.

"Oh, y'all're courtin', ya mean?" Applejack said, looking towards her. Both ponies turned their heads, obviously befuddled. The orange pony rolled her eyes.

"So y'all're dating?" She clarified.

"Oh, yes!" Pinkie said, once again flinging her foreleg over Twilight's shoulders. The lavender pony responded by grinning nervously.

"Well that's great!" Applejack stated. "I'm glad y'all could find that sorta happiness in each other." She smiled.

"So you're okay with it?" Twilight asked, Pinkie still draped on her.

"Why wouldn't ah be?"

"I don't know, just happy you are." She grinned sincerely.

"Well, we better be going! We still have to tell Rarity!" Pinkie exclaimed excitedly.

"Glad y'all stopped by! See ya later!" Applejack replied, raising a hoof to wave them off.

The two ponies turned around and began trotting back towards Ponyville. With the luck they've been having, they were actually substantially excited to tell Rarity, as they could not stop smiling. Twilight had a funny thought and audibly chuckled.

"What's funny, Twilight? I love a good joke!" Pinkie said.

"It's not much of a joke," Twilight spoke, her voice still suggesting light laughter, "I just thought it was kinda funny how Rarity, the pony who just eats gossip up, is the last to know about something as major as this."

Pinkie laughed with more extent than perhaps was necessary. "That's rich!" She said. Twilight smiled at her easily-amused antics.

Quickly, they made it to the center of the town then began weaving their way through various ponies until they reached Carousel Boutique. If Rarity wasn't there, they would have no idea where to go next. This time, Pinkie swooshed in front of Twilight and knocked on the door before she could. The lavender pony was taken aback but didn't say anything.

There was a pause; a second in time where they both felt doubt. Was Rarity home? They waited a few more seconds and this time Twilight knocked.

"Just a minute!" And unmistakable voice spoke from beyond the door. There was more waiting. Finally, the door opened a crack and Rarity's face poked out, assessing whomever had visited her abode.

"Oh, Twilight! Pinkie, my dear, come in, come in!" She said, waving in her two friends. The two ponies grinned politely then walked past her.

In the usually pristine boutique, various scarps of cloth in all different colors and textures lied upon table tops and the ground, strips of measuring tapes had been draped over various items, and a couple different types of fabric scissors lay haphazardly on the floor near the mannequins upon which she had been working.

"Wow, Rarity, your place is…is really…"

"Really messy!" Pinkie chimed. "You musta been working really hard on something!"

"Yes, actually, I have a client at four, and I do apologize for the appearance of the shop. Just try to make yourselves at home." She spoke. The two ponies acknowledged her words by taking a seat on the nearby sofa.

" Could I get you some tea, perhaps?" The pristine pony questioned.

"Sure, if it's not of too much trouble." Twilight responded.

"Not at all, dear, I was just about to make myself some." She smiled affably. With that, she trotted off towards her kitchen. They were left in the lull of communication until Pinkie piped up.

"Doesn't the water for tea usually take a while to boil?" She mentioned.

"I suppose it does…" Twilight responded thoughtfully, "Why?"

"Oh, I dunno…" Pinkie said, scooting closer to the unicorn. More silence.

"Pinkie…" Twilight spoke.

"Yes?" The pink pony said, staring at her face with such obviousness that is caused her to turn her head to look at her. When she did, she found the earth pony gazing into her eyes with a hint of suggestion.

"W-We're at Rarity's…she could walk back in at any moment…" Twilight stuttered, the pink pony moving even closer.

"That makes it more exciting…and she has tea to make, doesn't she?" Pinkie said, now staring at the unicorn's lips.

"I-I guess…" She muttered as the pink pony gently pressed her lips against Twilight's. She exhaled any excited gasp she may have taken through her nostrils. Her soft lips kneaded against the lavender pony's gingerly. This time, their tongues met in the middle when they were both ready to go further. The light massaging Pinkie was doing to Twilight's tongue caused her mind to almost completely pardon their location. She moaned quietly into the pink pony's mouth, indicating her approval of her actions. Both of them were getting hot under the possible consequences of getting caught.

Pinkie placed a cautious hoof on Twilight's lower tummy, causing her to twitch a little, though she didn't stop her. Gradually, she moved it lower and lower until it was just above her slit. Slowly, she brought her hoof into her folds, causing her to moan again. She spread her legs further and became completely submissive. Pinkie slowly and deliberately ran the hoof up and down, applying light pressure and ultimately driving the unicorn into a state of desperateness; she began grinding her hips to obtain the amount of attention she needed.

Suddenly from the other room, the sound of a kettle whistling loudly carried through the building. Pinkie quickly pulled away, leaving Twilight utterly unsatisfied.

"I'm sorry…" She quickly apologized, "I just couldn't go all day without having some of you…"

Though now Twilight was left hot and bothered, she couldn't help but be moved by not only her adorable demeanor, but the words behind her apology. "It's okay, Pinkie." She smiled. "I enjoyed myself."

"Tea is ready!" Rarity's voice came bellowing into the room as she stepped in, a tray of tea cups and snack foods encased in a magical aura. She carefully walked through the room and set it onto the table near where they were sitting.

"So…what brings you two over?" She questioned, casually sipping tea from her chichi cup.

Twilight stared into the contents of her cup. "Well actually, we have something to tell you."

"What is it, darling?"

"Pinkie and I…are dating." She spoke. Pinkie was enthralled in the taste of her tea, but she did look up and joyfully nod.

Rarity stared at them blankly for an agonizing moment then chuckled. "Dear, I knew that already!"

Pinkie did a spit-take. "Wait, what? How?" Twilight asked. The fustian pony was momentarily distracted by the mixture of tea and Pinkie's saliva now on the floor.

"Oh please, darling, if Rainbow Dash hadn't already told me I would have already noticed based off of Twilight's appearance since I came back into the room." She sipped her tea.

"Twilight's appearance?" Pinkie questioned. Rarity seemed to pull a hand-held mirror out of nowhere. She pointed the mirror to Twilight, causing her to blush; her hair was more disheveled than she had expected.

"Oh…well, you say Rainbow Dash told you?" Twilight questioned, an attempt saving face by changing the subject.

"Oh, yes. She came by a couple hours ago and told me everything. I hadn't even prompted her with a question; I think she was just looking for somepony to tell." She explained. "You aren't angry, are you?"

"No, no! Just surprised, is all." The lavender pony spoke. Rarity looked to Pinkie, asking her the same question simply through her expression.

"Hm-mm!" Pinkie hummed in response, shoving a crumpet into her face, assuring her that she was not upset.

"Well what do you think of us? You know, together?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I neglected to mention my opinion." Rarity laughed nervously. "I think it's delightful; a new romance blossoming in Ponyville, and between two of my closest friends! It's adorable, really."

Upon hearing that, both of the ponies sitting on the couch wore the same touched smile.

"This was super fun Rarity, but Twi here and I really need to be going now." Pinkie said. Twilight cast an expression towards her displaying confusion, to which the pink pony responded with an expression urging her to remember why. She still didn't understand. Pinkie spoke again, "We have some things to clear up." A comment after which Twilight nodded knowingly.

"Well, goodbye then. Very happy to hear about your…well, happiness." Rarity said, smiling politely.

The two ponies left the boutique together with their goal now fresh in their minds.

"Oh, and Rarity?" Twilight spoke, stopping as she was walking out the door.

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you think you could stop by the library sometime in the near future? I have some research I'm doing and I could use your help." She explained.

"You just name the time, darling."


End file.
